Avatar The Last Airbender: Nations Divided
by zashyfan
Summary: All characters in this title are 18 and older. It is based on the characters from Avatar the last airbender. I do not own the rights to the show or the characters affiliated with it. Join him and his friends as he begins to set the world right again while using the biggest schlong the world has ever seen. NOT FOR KIDS. CERTAINLY M
1. The Legend Reawakens

**Chapter 1**

 **First off I do not own any of the characters or stories from Avatar the last airbender. Nickelodeon owns those and mine are just inspirations from them. These stories will likely be of the erotic sort so please be gentle on me since this is my first story that I've written for the website. With that being said: The characters in the story are all at least 18 (make Sokka 20 I guess since he's two years older then katara.)**

It had been an odd morning for Katara. Not only did she have to deal with her annoying older brother Sokka, but they also had to go out looking for food amongst the frozen ice bergs. As she paddled shivering in front of her older brother she pulled her coat closer to her chest. The cold had gotten her nipples to stand at attention which left her even more annoyed. Not only did she have the dumbest older brother in the world, but also she still hadn't been able to have sex with anybody. Even with a hot body like hers: having 34 E cups with a fit and hourglass figure and to finish it off she also had a bubble butt that jiggled the right amount when she walked the right way. Ever since she had turned 18 a month ago her grandmother had been telling her legends about the air nomads. She had known about them before this, but had never known about their culture or customs.

 **Earlier that month:**

"So why were the airbenders wiped out gran gran? Wasn't it because the next avatar was destined to be an airbender. That's the only reason that firelord Sozin would have wanted to destroy them…right?" said Katara.

Her grandma smirked and said "That wasn't the only reason my dear. Legend has it from the few documents that remain about the air nomads that their people were exceptionally….uhhhh "well endowed"."

Katara gave her grandma an inquisitive look. "What do you mean they were "Well endowed?"'

"Why Katara, I'm surprised that you don't know!? I guess the legends have died with their culture, but according to legends the air nomads were known to have some of the largest penises in all of the four nations. That was the very reason that the air nomads were supposed to be celibate otherwise they would have impregnated the entire world. Any girl in the world would have fallen heads over heels for an airbender's staff." Said Gran Gran.

"It sounds like the airbenders were even better than the avatar in that aspect if he or she was alive," Katara said as she looked down sadly at her gloves.

"Well legend has it that the other reason besides the avatar being an air nomad male and the enemy of the fire nation. He also was prophesized to have the largest dick that the world has ever seen. It was foretold that women would fall over themselves to have a chance with him," said Gran Gran.

"I can only imagine!" said Katara as her breathing starting to get faster and she noticed that she was starting to get really wet from hearing the story. She'd always wondered what it would be like to have such a dick inside of her. She'd masturbated before using her waterbending to bend the water within her pussy to an incredible orgasm. After doing this enough times Katara had become interested to see what a dick-like object would feel like. The first time she used a water tentacle on herself she had climaxed as soon as it had passed her hymen. Since that time she had wanted to do nothing else everyday but masturbate.

Present time:

"Sokka! Watch out for the ice!" Said Katara as their boat was crushed by the ice. Shaking her head on the slab of ice that they were on Katara looked over at her brother who gave her an inquisitive look before screaming in anger at the fact that he was now stranded with his sister on a chunk of ice.

"Come on world, SPIRITS!" Shouted Sokka.

Katara meanwhile was hardly listening because she noticed the spherical iceberg that had surfaced where their boat had sunk. Looking inside she saw a person and what looked like a massive furry beast.

"Sokka I think there's someone in there. I think they're alive!" Said Katara.

She quickly grabbed her brother's weapon and began to whack away at the sphere of ice. It didn't take long before the sphere exploded in a puff of fog. Blue light and fog entered her vision as she looked at the beam of light coming from the sphere. She looked to her left to see her older brother looking awestruck before fainting right next to her. She focused her vision again on the beam of light and noticed a person coming towards her from the middle of the beam of light. The figure's eyes and tattoos were glowing bright white.

The figure was a foot away from Katara before the beam of light disappeared and the figure fell into Katara's arms. Looking at the person's face Katara noticed that he was a man that was 18 years of age. She looked noticed after looking at his tattoos that his facial features were really quite handsome. As her eyes roamed the rest of his body she noticed that he was in very good shape for an air nomad. His arms seemed to fill his garments as well as his pecks and six pack that she assumed was below the man's shirt. What took her breath away though was what she saw below the handsome features, hard muscular upper body, and air nomad tattoos.

Through his pants was an obvious bulge that went all the way down to his left knee. Not only did it look long, but it also looked very thick at about a whole foot in length even when flaccid. After a month of thinking about nothing but sex and finding the answer to her prayers fall right in her lap she couldn't help but begin to reach out for his shaft. As soon as she gripped it she knew that she had to have him and his eyes shot open as he looked at the beautiful women that had grabbed his dick.

He looked at her, smiled, and said "Hi! I'm Aang! I see you've met my waang!"

She laughed at that and said "Hi Aang, I'm Katara!"

Then she began to stroke him.


	2. The Avatar Is Back!

**Chapter 2: The Avatar is Back**

As soon as Katara started stroking his member Aang let out a groan. Her hand was working his shaft in ways that told him that this was one experienced lady. As she stroked him through his pants she started unbuttoning her coat with her other hand. As soon as her coat fell off of her shoulders she breathed a sigh of relief as her bandage covered breasts were freed from her constricting coat. Aang's eyes went wide as he watched her boobs shake to and fro with her ministrations to his shaft. Smiling at his admiring gaze Katara reached behind her to begin unwrapping the bandages that held her breasts together. As soon as the bandages were off her chest seemed to spring free in front of Aang's eyes. They were HUGE with nice little dark brown chocolate kisses nipples on her giant breasts.

"I think it's only fair Aang if you show me what I've been feeling up this entire time since I've shown you what I've been hiding this entire time." Said Katara in a husky whisper. Aang stared at her blue eyes for a second before his brain clicked into auto drive.

He pulled off his shirt as soon as he could. His muscles felt freezing as soon as his skin was kissed by the cool air around him. Kicking off his shoes in a manner that was unbelievably fast for a man, he then took off his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. His semi hard package that was within his underwear was so huge that it made his brown underwear look like he's stuffed a snake within it. Going the rest of the way he put his fingers on the edges of his underwear and pulled it down.

"HOLY SPIRITS" Katara thought and said aloud unintentionally.

Not only was it the first penis that she'd ever seen, but she knew somehow that his length was far larger than anything she would ever see for the rest of her life.

She studied it up close at first as she moved it to the side. It had thick veins running down it midway through the shaft that led up to the head of his penis. She scanned along the giant arrow that ran along the top of his dick and ended at the head of his shaft. Looking below his shaft head she noticed that his balls were huge. Each testicle was the size of a mango.

"Damn Aang, I don't exactly know if you'll be able to fit inside of me." Said Katara as she looked down at her pants and angrily started to take them off. She turned away from Aang as he started to stroke himself watching her pull down her pants past her narrow hips. She looked over her shoulder at Aang and was embarrassed as Aang witnessed her ass covered by a thin dark blue g string of material.

Aang quickly caressed her shoulders and laid her down on her fur coat. As soon as she was down he started to kiss her on her lips. They tasted fantastic and as he brushed her lips with his tongue she let out a moan that made him want to kiss her even more. He started pushing his tongue past her lips and she soon repeated the maneuver to him until they both were moaning into each other's mouths as they sought purchase in each other's mouth.

Pausing to catch their breath they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I've never done this before…have you?" Said katara shyly.

"No, but I think I have an idea of what to do next" said Aang. For some reason he was seeing visions of past lives giving their partners foreplay. Slowly Aang started to move lower and suck on her nipples. He took her entire areola into her mouth and sucked. Katara let out a moan of desire and started to gasp out loud. "Spirits, oh spirits, oh spirits," moaned Katara. After giving both breasts the same treatment for a few minutes Aang then started moving lower leaving a trail of kisses on her body as he went lower past her navel. Katara was exceedingly wet at this point and this was made obvious to Aang as he moved her thong to the side to expose her bare pussy to the chilly air. He then started to place his index finger into her and started to make a hooking motion inside of her.

"Aang, Oh my goodness, Aang Holy Spirits don't stop." Moaned Katara.

Emboldened by Katara's sighs of delight he then decided to continue his trail of kisses. He gave her sweet petal a kiss and it was at that moment that he decided to stick his tongue inside of her. He used it fiercely like when he'd kissed her. He continued to finger her clitoris and added another finger while licking and soon Katara was shouting out his name.

"AAAAANNNNGGGG, OH SPIRITS, DDDOOOOONNNTTT YYYOOOUUUU DDDAAARRREEE STOP YOU FUCKING STUD!"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH SHHHIIIIIITTTT, AANG I'M CUMMIII-" As she was about to scream out he latched his lips to hers. She screamed and moaned into his mouth as he continued to finger her to an orgasm of a life time.

"Aang, oh my goodness….That was fantastic" Katara sighed as she began to kiss him back.

A second later Sokka gave a groan as he began to come awake although his face was currently covered in snow from the earlier explosion from the ice. As soon as they heard him groaning they both dashed to their clothes and started putting them back on.

After reintroducing himself as if they'd never met Aang turned to his bison Appa and said "Hey buddy, want to get us out of here". Appa gave an affirmative growl of yes. He then turned to Katara and said "Would you like to go penguin sledding with me sometime?!".

Katara chuckled as she saw the childlike joy in his features from the simple activity and Katara said "yes, I'd like that". As Sokka started to climb onto Appa for the return trip home Katara came up close to Aang. "Maybe after we have fun riding some penguins around I can have some fun riding you around," as she stared into his eyes and gave his now flaccid member a solid squeeze before turning and sashaying her way onto Appa, but not before giving him a glimpse of her thong as she climbed aboard Appa.

"Appa Yip Yip" Shouted Aang as he tried to keep his semi hard on under control before Sokka could notice it.

 **Once again please leave a note if you enjoyed or have suggestions that stick with the universe.**


	3. Much to Learn & Much to ride

**Chapter 3: Much to Learn & Much to ride**

As soon as they landed in the southern water tribe village Aang was introduced to the rest of the village. No sooner than the last introduction was made that Aang saw a penguin out of the corner of his eye.

"PENGUINS! TIME TO GO RIDING" as he sprinted as fast as he could towards the penguins.

"Wait Aang don't go that way! There's a fire nation ship out that way! Katara can you please go grab him before he sets off even more crazy beams of light. We're literally sending messenger hawks to the world saying hey universe, we got the avatar, come to our door." Shouted Sokka as he ran to his snow tower to keep a lookout on the village.

Katara quickly reassured her brother that she would grab Aang in order to keep him away from the fire nation ship. Seeing Aang far off in the distance she started running towards him and as she got close she saw him grab a penguin and start going as fast as he could downhill. Grabbing the penguin nearest to her she raced him downhill. Pulling away in front of him she smirked a smile of victory behind her as she looked back expecting him to be behind her, but when she looked forward again he already was racing past her from using airbending currents to get ahead of her. As they both reached the bottom and stopped the penguins beneath them got up and waddled away.

"hahaaa, I win" Aang shouted as he jumped 10-15 feet in the air in joy.

"Hmmph you cheated. I would have won without bending." Pouted Katara.

"Well you can either be a sore loser or learn from your mistakes and win later" said Aang.

"Well if you put it that way, how about we have another competition. This one can be a little more _physical_ in nature." Whispered Katara as she started to stroke his dick through his pants.

"If you cum before me then I win. Let's see if you can tie me. If I cum before you then I'll not wear my thong for a week." Katara suggested as she continued stroking.

Aang stopped her fingers from going any further and pointed to the ship near them "Why don't we go in there. It probably has a captains cabin with a bed that we can use."

"As long as we don't set off any booby traps" said Katara.

"I think you mean boobs that I'll be getting off." Smirked Aang.

As soon as they reached the captain's cabin they were kissing each other. In what seemed to be an instant their clothes were discarded around them. Their hands went up and down each other's bodies grasping at their nether regions as they pleasured one another while making out. Eventually they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Blue upon Grey and in that moment they both knew that they couldn't wait any longer. Lifting Katara up by her bubble butt Aang then carried her over to the bed and laid her down.

Looking down he saw how wet she was and immediately started stroking himself. As Katara looked down to her nether regions she noticed that Aang's dick was now rock hard and a full 14 inches long. The blue arrow at the head of his dick was now pointing at her vagina as he lined himself up with her wet entrance.

"Please Aang, shove it in me. I've always wanted to feel what a real penis feels like!" said Katara.

 _Real Penis, what is this girl talking about, but then he was flashed back to a vision of an unknown waterbender (avatar) using her water bending abilities to make a water dick fuck her. "Oh, well airbending sucks when it comes to masturbation!" thought Aang._

Aang slowly started to press his huge dick inside of Katara's pussy.

"OOOOHHHHHH SHIT Katara. You feel so good." Moaned Aang.

"Aaaahhhhhm, Aang keep going" said Katara as she looked down and saw that he had gotten only a few inches in her.

Going forward slightly faster he then had 7 inches inside of her. He looked at Katara's facial features and saw that they were scrunched up into a face of ecstasy as she watched his dick go into her.

"Give it all to me Aang, don't hold back!" grunted Katara.

Hearing her encouragement Aang then started use his legs to gain more purchase over her entrance and then plunged down into her with all of his might.

"OOOOHHHHHHH SPIRITS!" Shouted Katara as Aang's dick plunged fully into her and his balls slapped her asshole.

She grabbed Aang's head and pulled him into a deep kiss and then said "Now show me what an airbender can do!"

Nodding his head Aang then started to piston in and out of her as fast as he could. Every plunge he took he made sure to get his entire dick into Katara's overstuffed pussy. Soon he was plunging into her at a breakneck speed that left his dick hitting her womb at a speed that was not possible for any normal man.

WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP

"OOOOOHHHH SPIRITS FUCK FUCK AANG FUCK ME" Yelled Katara.

He continued his deep dicking of her as he latched his mouth on her right tit and started sucking.

"OOOOHHHH FUCK AAANNNGG III'MMMMM GOOONNNAAA CCUUUUMMMM!" Screamed Katara as she squirted all over his shaft.

She shook her head from side to side and then looked at Aang and said "Your turn now Aang." As she flipped him over onto his back. She looked at his dick which was now coated in her juices and was still rock hard. Standing up she slowly lowered herself onto his dick.

"Oooohhhhh shit, This has got to be the biggest dick in the universe Aang." Moaned Katara as she lowered herself further and further until she reached the hilt.

"FFFFUUUCCCKKKK MMMEEEEEE" Groaned Aang as he felt her tight pussy engulf his dick all the way to the hilt.

Smiling down at him Katara said "Oh I'm promised you I'd ride the shit out of you, you better prepare your dick for the ride of your life time!"

With that said Katara then started moving her ass up and down as fast as she could. Her butt cheeks jiggled faster and faster as her pace picked up.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Aang looked up at Katara with ecstasy in his eyes and moved his hands from his sides to her breasts and started squeezing them. After several minutes of grabbing her tits he then moved his hands to her ass.

"FUCK Katara you are riding the shit out of my dick!" Groaned Aang.

"OoooHHHH Shit Katara, I don't think I'm going to be able to hold it in, I'm ABOUT TO….I'M ABOUT TOOO CUUUUUMMMMMM!" He yelled as he grabbed her ass for all he was worth. His eyes turned white and his tattoos started to glow. As his penis began to shoot his first rope of cum inside of her Katara started having her own orgasm.

"FUCKING FILL MY PUSSY UP YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Yelled Katara as she rode his climaxing orgasm to her own. His second and third loads were just as big as the first. By the time the fourth rope was about to come out Aang had already pulled out of Katara and was jacking himself off on her tits. By the 10th rope of jizz his balls were empty.

Falling back onto the bed Aang looked at Katara and said "You're amazing you know that!"

"Same to you Aang" said Katara as she started cleaning the cum off of her tits with her waterbending.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" said Aang as he stood up and walked to the door searching for the restroom. He reached the doorframe when he was tripped up by a hidden wire by the outside of the door. He fell on his face or more accurately his dick and turned to look at Katara whose facial expression mirrored her own as a flare shot out of the fire nation ship alerting one nearby fire nation ship.

"I've finally found you." Said Zuko as he gave orders to find where the source of the flare had come from.

 **Let me know how that went. That was the first sex scene I've ever written. Hopefully it does the job for you. Once again leave comments/notes/suggestions for the next chapter. Night!**


	4. Sokka Becomes a Warrior

**Chapter 4: Sokka's becomes a man**

It had been several weeks since the trio had left the South Pole. One thing that Sokka had noticed was that their lives had changed dramatically for the worst since Aang had joined his life. Not only did he and his sister have to ride a giant furry monster to save Aang, but as it turned out the freaking baldie was the avatar. Ever since his sister and Aang had gone penguin sledding they had been acting more flirty towards each other and it gave Sokka the Oogies to see his younger sister be so flirtatious with him. Not that Aang was a bad guy by any means, it's just they all were not necessarily the closest friends yet and he just didn't like how close they were becoming.

That led him to ponder about his own love life. Growing up in the south pole had led to no encounters with girls his age (20) because he hadn't been able to travel. Looking out for his immediate family and tribe was what drove Sokka to become the best and only warrior in his tribe.

"Dammit does it get lonely sometimes." Said Sokka as they flew towards the Kyoshi islands. As soon as they landed though they were beset upon by warriors. Once Sokka got a closer look at them he realized that they actually were all women warriors.

"How were you able to capture us, where are the other male warriors in your tribe?" Shouted Sokka as him, Aang, and Katara strained against their restraints.

"We are the warriors who captured you. There are no men here besides the elders. Who are you and why have you come to our island?" Said their leader Sukki.

"Everyone it's alright. I'm the avatar" Said Aang. He started airbending so that he could prove it to them. Once the villagers realized who Aang was they immediately let him and his friends free and gave them food and a place to stay for the night.

As Sokka was checking out the kyoshi warriors training techniques he felt confident that he could show them a thing or two with his awesome skills.

It was within 30 seconds later that he was on the ground face first with his hands tied behind his back by none other than Suki. Sokka immediately began to sulk and after having time alone he came back and humbly asked to be trained as a warrior.

He learned fast even giving Suki a run for her money after a week. By the end of the week he and her were sparring while the other villagers were having dinner.

Swinging a right at Suki he was dismayed to find that she was able to block it until he saw an opening under her left hook. Using her momentum against her he pivoted and threw her backwards on the ground. As soon as she was on the ground he pinned her arms to the side.

Giving her a cheeky grin he said "Admit it, I've won."

Suki gave him a quick smile before saying "A warrior's true strengths isn't in his or her hand to hand combat abilities, but rather by the weapons that they wield."

She gave him a quick lookover before quickly rolling him over and saying with a mocking tone "Judging by what I've seen so far from you pony tail, you have no weapons whatsoever on you that will ever make you a true warrior!"

Sokka looked at her with a cocky grin on his face and said "You obviously haven't noticed my boomerang yet." As he started to unbutton his pants quietly while she held looked down at his face during his comment. With a spring his erection sprung out from his pants and hit the back of Suki's warrior skirt.

"What boomerang are you….HOLY SPIRITS!" Said Suki as she looked behind her and saw the water tribe warriors shaft sticking straight up in the air. It was huge and as thick around as any cucumber she had ever seen at the vegetable stands. It was a foot long by her estimate.

She looked back at Sokka's face before he pulled her in for a kiss. She immediately went with the kiss and stuck her tongue inside of his mouth as their tongues wrestled for dominion. After a minute of making out they broke apart panting.

"I think you've severely underestimated what my armor conceals" said Suki as she unhooked her chest armor and took it off over her head. After that she then pulled her dress layer over her shoulders. Her breasts were currently concealed by tape. As soon as she got her dress of she unwrapped the tape and her 40F cup breasts bounced free into Sokka's face.

Sokka gave her a look of amazement and said "Where have you been hiding these?" As he went to take one breast in his hand and started squeezing it while he took the other breast in his mouth.

"They're really a pain to hide since they are-aaahhh- so big!" panted Suki as he continued working on her breasts.

 _Time to give you some satisfaction as well warrior boy_ she thought as she looked back at the monster that was grinding against her ass cheeks. She gently grasped it and began to stroke it.

After 30 seconds of doing this she then turned to Sokka again and said "Okay, enough! I need to feel this weapon in my pussy."

Lining up her cunt with his shaft she slowly started to lower herself down onto his shaft.

"FFFUUUUCCCCKKK! Damn you are BIG Sokka!" Moaned Sukki as she felt him start to enter her.

"Holy Spirits!" Said Sokka as he felt her take all of him to the hilt. Her pussy felt so warm and tight that he could barely move inside of her.

"No girl has ever been able to take all of me before" He said to Suki. Looking up at her with admiration in her eyes.

"I've never had a dick as big as you before either ponytail." Suki replied as she started to slowly lift herself up and then slam herself back down onto his dick.

Sokka and Suki then got into a rhythm and for the next couple of minutes they went at it.

"OOOOHHHHHHH FUUU-" Screamed Suki as she was quickly brought in for a passionate kiss by Sokka as he pummeled her insides from below with his dick.

After breaking the kiss Sokka then did a quick roll and got Sukki on her back. Quickly grabbing and guiding her he then got her on her hands and knees. He plunged his dick into her wet cunt again and started pistoning inside of her as fast as he could.

"How's this weapon for you, Huh?!, You like this Boomerang bitch!" Grunted Sokka as his pace quickened.

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSS. HOLY SSPPPPIIIRRRIITTTSSSS Your Weapon is the best I've ever had!" Moaned Suki as she plopped her ass back at him as her cunt met the full length of his dick every stroke.

WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP

As the sounds of their fucking grew more and more frenzied Sokka grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back a little bit and said "I'mm Oh Spirits. ….I'm Gonna ….."

Suki quickly got off of his dick and immediately spun around and without wasting a second took his entire penis down her throat.

"FFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" Said Sokka as he exploded down Suki's throat.

Suki's eyes went wide for a second as he started to spurt inside of her mouth. She swallowed as quickly as she could before eventually it was too much for her to swallow. Releasing his shaft she then starting tried swallowing what she had as Sokka continued to stroke and hose down her face and tits as his orgasm subsided.

Seconds later Sokka's ass hit the ground as his legs gave out from under him. Leaning next to him on her shoulder Suki gave him an inquisitive look and said "So I guess you're a one and done kind of boy huh?"

"There's a reason my weapon is called the boomerang, as soon as it goes away it comes back" Said Sokka as he caught her eye and motioned his head towards his now revived erection.

"I gotta say I do like your new facepaint, no point in cleaning up any of it because it blends in perfectly with the face paint." Said Sokka as he chuckled at her sperm covered face.

"Fuck off" Giggled Suki as she laughed at his cheeky humor and then pulled him in for a quick kiss.

Then they heard a shout from the nearby villagers and they had to dress up because Zuko had arrived to capture Aang.

 **Sorry for the later chapter. All I know is that these may come out in a weekly or bi weekly basis because I do have work too. Let me know if this was a good scene or not. If you have any suggestions. Also please let me know if it is good for you guys since this is my first story writing scenes like this ever!**


	5. Learning his destiny

**Chapter 4: Aang learns about the end of the world!**

During their travels Aang had been seeing visions about a comet coming towards the earth. It's meaning was lost to him and he had expressed his doubts to his friends ever since they had left kyoshi island. After making a group decision they decided to boldly go into the fire nation. They had almost died on numerous occasions before they made it to the island that Avatar Roku had inhabited long ago.

As they walked down the long tunnels of the volcano Aang started to get restless. "How am I supposed to find this spirit if I don't even know where to go!?" He shouted.

At that same moment several fire sages came around the corner and recognized the water tribe outfits of Sokka and Katara and an unknown tribal colors of Aang. "Get them!" They shouted as they began to chase and shoot fire blasts after them.

"Avatar Aang, over here!" Came a rushed whisper from a fire sage to their immediate right.

"Why should I trust you?" said Aang.

"Because I work for the avatar and not the fire nation. The world needs you again Avatar. I can get you away from those fire sages." Said the fire sage

"Alright, I guess we have no choice guys" Said Aang as he, Sokka, and Katara ran into the secret tunnel that the fire sage held open for them.

"We need to get you reacquainted with your past avatar lives so that you can learn what must be done in order to defeat the firelord!"said the fire sage.

"I saw this island in my vision, how do I get into the chamber that was Avatar Roku's?" Asked Aang.

"I think I have an idea." Said Sokka.

 **Later that day**

Zuko and the other fire sages came into the room and saw that the fire locks had been used.

"We must open the door. The avatar is mine!" Yelled Zuko as he and the other fire sages got into position and blasted fire at the locks in order to open it.

After it opened they looked inside and saw that it was empty. As the doors started to close Aang started running from behind the pillar he'd hidden behind. "Thanks Zuko!" He shouted as he ran into the room right as it closed behind him.

As soon as Aang entered the room a light hit the ruby in the center of the room and he was transported to the spirit world.

Upon entering he saw a woman with airbender tattoos. She was dressed in airbending robes and had an airbender tattoo as well.

"Avatar Aang, welcome. My name is avatar yangchen. I have come before you now in order to tell you about what you need to do in order to bring balance to the world. Before the comet arrives this summer you need to master all four elements. Only then will you be able to defeat the firelord.

Our culture has been all but wiped out Aang, you are the last airbender alive today. You have been given a great gift Aang and with it you can also bring peace and balance to the world. There has never been a cock of your length and there never will be for the remainder of the time." Said Yangchen as she slowly started walking towards Aang.

"It is important that history remembers the airbenders for what they could do in bed. What I am about to teach you are several moves that you will never experience again due to the lack of female airbenders alive today." Said Yangchen as she slowly started undoing her airbending robes revealing a figure that was as voluptuous as Katara's killer body. She had a bare patch of hair shaped like an arrow above her clit. She walked up to Aang and grabbed him by his penis.

"Let me teach you what I and thousands of other airbenders have learned over thousands of life times about sex. It's time to learn how to have sex like a true avatar." Said Yangchen.

"Alright, let's get to it!" Said Aang.

 **Sorry for the long wait with this chapter, but I couldn't really find the time to get around to this chapter since I have work and other stuff. The next chapter will be way better than this one, I just felt like there needed to be some set up for this next chapter.**


	6. Yangchen teaches Aang

**Chapter 5**

 **Aang gets fucked by a thousand life time's worth of experience**

Immediately Yangchen dropped to her knees before Aang's straining dick. His pants looked as if they were about to rip his penis was stretching the fabric so far out.

Grabbing his pants with both hands she then yanked them down.

"Holy Spirits Aang, even though your coming was foretold I still can't believe you're this well endowed." Said Yangchen in awe as she slowly grabbed his penis while slowly stroking him.

Smirking she looked up at him, saying "Avatar Aang it seems you have the largest 'staff' I've ever seen. It'll be fun to use this shaft!"

Keeping her eyes locked with his she then opened her mouth and engulfed all the way to halfway.

GLRK GLRK GLRK GLRK *Cough*

Her eyes began to water as she took him halfway. Taking him out of her mouth she then hefted her breasts into her hands.

"With a shaft like this I'm actually going to have to get the whole thing wet" She remarked before she placed her huge boobs on either side of Aang's dick.

"Holy shit, It even goes past my cleavage! This is one massive fuck stick" She exclaimed before slowly licking around what was poking out of her cleavage.

"OOOHHHH SHHHIITTT" moaned Aang as he received the felatio experience of a life time from his past life mentor.

Yangchen then began to move her boobs up and down on his shaft in a motion that soon made Aang weak in the knees. As it went on for another minute he was soon on the ground with Yangchen licking his dick all over his dick for all she was worth.

"Hehe, almost forgot about these coconuts" said Yangchen before she turned her attention from his massive shaft to his bare balls. Taking one orb into her mouth she then proceeded to suck as hard as she could before humming over his nut. Taking the right one out she then turned to his left one and did the same motion with the other.

"Fuck I have to get this thing in my mouth again!" She exclaimed before she engulfed it again in her mouth.

"MMmmmmmmMMM, GLRK GLRK GLRK" Were the sounds that came out of Yangchen's mouth as she descended further and further down Aang's dick.

*bump

With barely enough breath left in her she had reached the end of Aang's shaft. Looking up at him she then noticed Aang and his head thrown back in pure ecstasy. He looked like he was about to pop and that was something that she wanted in her pussy rather than in her stomach.

Taking his shaft out of her mouth she looked at him, smiled, and said "are you ready to be ridden like only a true airbending master can?"

"yes" groaned Aang as he recovered from the best bj he'd ever received from an airbender.

Lining up her pussy with his dick she slowly let the head of his shaft enter her dripping pussy. As soon as his head entered she let out a soft moan

"OOOooohhhh Sppppiiiiirrriiitttss" moaned Yangchen as he slowly entered her.

Deeper and deeper he went inside of her until finally her ass rested on his balls with a soft plop.

"FFFFUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK" Screamed Yangchen as he hit the back of her womb.

Looking down at Aang she then gave him a smirk and with that she started riding him like only an airbending master could. She then started popping her ass up and down in a speed that was faster than that of the fastest winds Aang had ever experienced.

"HHHHOOOLLLLYYYY SSSSHHHHIIIITTTT!" groaned Aang as Yangchen bucked and plopped her ass back on him. Her pussy engulfed his dick to the hilt and left barely the head in whenever she lifted herself up.

"Two can play at that game Yangchen" Grunted Aang as his tattoos began to glow for a brief moment before he roughly spanked both her butt cheeks and grabbed her bubble butt for leverage before he began pistoning up into her.

"Oh Fuck, OOOHHHH FFFFUUUUCCCKKKK, YES FUCK AVATAR AANG!" Yelled Yangchen as he started to really give it to her hard and fast.

They went at it like that for a good ten minutes before they each began to reach their own climaxes.

"Holy Spirits AANG, IIII'MMMMMM GGGOOONNNAAA. OOOOOHHHHH SPPPPIIIIRRRIIITTTSSS"

"Holy FUCK ME TOO YANGCHEN!" Groaned Aang. "GEETTT READY FOR THIS NUTJUICE!"

Seconds later they both reached their climax. Aang's dick became a little bigger before ejaculating what seemed to be entire cups of jizz into her sopping wet cunt. Each spurt seemed to be bigger than the last as he continued to moan and shoot his jizz inside of Yangchen's hot snatch.

"Holy Spirits Aang, that was… I don't even know what to say" moaned Yangchen.

Aang chuckled lightly before saying "same here Yangchen".

He looked around him and saw the mist beginning to disappear, worried he looked back at Yangchen.

Her eyes began to glow as she looked at Aang and said "Young Avatar you still have much to learn in bending, I can protect you this one time, but you need to trust me"

"I do" Said Aang as his tattoos began to glow.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Please give me feedback if you want, wrote this in the span of like 40 minutes so hopefully it doesn't suck. Zutara will happen only once for this series since I want to keep Zuko for mei/that earth nation girl from ba sing se whose name I can't recall.)**


	7. Finding Treasure

**S1E9**

 **More than just treasure**

Along their travels Aang and the gang happened upon a pirate ship. Curious as to what treasure could be on store as well as what food they could get for a cheap price from some questionable merchants they decided to step aboard the ship. As Katara and Sokka were browsing certain sections of the ship (he was pretty sure he saw Katara staring in the direction of some type of scroll) he glanced off to his left and noticed that there was another door that was slightly ajar. Guessing that it was the way to another room full of merchandise Aang decided to head down the stairs that it led to.

The first thing that he noticed was the fact that the lower section of the ship was much hotter than that of the upper parts of the ship. He also noticed that as he went lower he happened to come upon a certain room with steam coming from it. He heard a deep grunt of pain come from the area and decided to investigate since he thought that somebody was in trouble. He opened the door to see a small but sturdy kitchen with nobody around but the head chef who looked to be around 19 years old and had cute shoulder length brown hair. It appeared that she had dropped several things on the stove all at once and this had caused the steam to arise so suddenly. Hot scalding water had splashed around and had covered parts of her shoe as she had yelped in alarm a few moments prior. As she turned holding her feet while doing a dance with her left foot she seemed to notice the tall avatar staring at her as if he could see every curve of her luscious body through her apron.

"You should hire an artist, it'll last longer asshole" Said Keiya as she struggled to get her sodden shoe off of her foot to see the damage that the boiling water had done.

"I usually don't have the time or the money to get an artist." Aang chuckled as he crouched next to her to observe her slightly burnt foot. Grabbing a towel off the kitchen counter he drenched it in cold water and applied it to her burning foot.

"…..Thanks" Said Keiya as she gave the stranger a thorough lookover. Her eyes seemed to go from head to toe if it were't for the obscene bulge that lay in between the young man's pants.

 _Spirits, that thing must be a foot long_ she thought.

Turning to the stranger she stretched out her hand and introduced herself and he did likewise.

"So what brings you down to these parts of the ship?" She asked.

"I honestly thought that there was more treasure down here to browse and since the door wasn't locked I figured I could come down here." Said Aang in an apologetic manner for his earlier intrusion.

"No, here is where the kitchens begin for the ship. Nothing of treasure worth down here." Mumbled the cook as she blew a stray strand of hair out of her face while looking the pots containing the food that she would later feed to the crew.

"I wouldn't say that this part of the ship is barren of treasure" said Aang as he gave her his winning grin and gave her an affectionate look.

"ha…You're quite the charmer you know. What's up with the tattoos? I've seen guys with them on their faces and everything, but never somebody with an arrow on his forehead?" she asked.

"I'm the avatar" said Aang matter of factly.

"Spirits, are you serious?" Gasped Keiya as she started to go through all of the clues that she knew about the avatars in her mind. She from somewhere deep down in her mind that this was a person that was destined to do great things in the world, but she also remembered another particular….legend about this certain avatar that she had heard from certain prophets and scriptures that were written centuries.

"You know…" she said while sliding closer to him and touching his arm while looking him in the eye.

"I heard that there are certain rumors about you that I don't quite think are true?" She said with a questioning glance at his bulge.

"Okay, ask away." Said aang.

"Well first off do you airbenders have tattoos all over your body like the rest of your forehead there?" she asked.

Grinning smugly Aang stood from his crouched position and quickly untied his pants and dropped his trousers to the ground. Out flopped his massive foot long schlong that looked to be too big to be true. Underneath them were his mango sized nuts that looked to be big enough to be a mouthful each.

Looking up at the avatar Keiya then gave him a quick grin and said

"You know Aang, there is one last treasure that none of these puny dicked men have had in this entire ship, would you like to know what that is?" She enquired while giving his shaft a few experimental strokes.

"Wwwwhhhatt is that?" Aang as his rod began to harden and his concentration began to go to his lower head.

Keiya stopped her stroking of his dick and leaned in close to Aang's ear and whispered

"The treasure of fucking my asshole until I can't walk anymore."

It was then that she took off her apron and began to give him a blowjob while titfucking him.

 **End of chapter**

 **Sorry for the delay of writing this, I guess it is just a means for me to escape from the mundaneness of normal life. I don't particularly like writing erotica since I'm not proud of it, but then again I don't see other stoires out there with the characters I mention having the endowments that I would like them to have. (shoot me links if you do find stories out there). I've also been slammed at work and have been trying to find my true calling in life right now, so as of right now I guess this just seemed better than sending another application and everything. I hope you guys enjoy this (know that no, the reason that Keiya is in the kitchen and is the chef isn't because she is a woman, it is because her dad the pirate chief doesn't want her to be hurt by others or seen by others, I believe that she can do whatever she wants or be whoever she wants as well, so for those who want to judge this fanfiction, I say to you: chill, and go a different hobby for goodness sakes (although I'm in the same boat there with you for writing this) ). Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review. Whether you hate/love/think I suck at writing about sex please let me know. I'm a guy that only has so much experience so it'd be nice to get a woman's perspective sometimes.**


End file.
